Leodore Lionheart
Early Life Leodore S. Lionheart was born on February 8, 1975 in Verryburg, Notilam. Leodore lived in Verryburg until he was 13, when his parents divorced and Leodore moved to Zootopia with his father. When Leodore was 16, his father got remarried to Vanessa Peridalsa and had Leodore's two half-siblings, Zachary and Brooke. Leodore moved away from Zootopia to Instorantile City when he was 18, where he graduated from Kreels Capital College with a 4-year degree. He moved to Southern Instorantile City to begin law school. Leodore began to date a law school peer named Hazel Fignard. About a year after their graduation, they got married in Germack and Hazel moved to Zootopia with Leodore. Young Adulthood & New Careers When Leodore turned 26, he was accepted by the Political Zootopia Establishment to become their new secretary, succeeding Paul Budd. Leodore accepted their offer, hired Dawn Bellwether as his assistant, and got straight to work. After two years in office, he had helped the Political Zootopia Establishment earn an outstanding $500,000,000 for their charity foundation that had been denied by 243 Mammalian politicians over the course of 3 years. Leodore made speeches to promote the Political Zootopia Establishment and to consider them as an official Mammalian political group. Leodore and Hazel had their first child, Jack Lionheart, in 2004 while their second child, Harrison, was born 2 years later. By that time, Leodore had resigned as secretary to the Political Zootopia Establishment, creating over 70,000 jobs and making the Political Zootopia Establishment over $650,000,000. In 2007, he got another job working as the Zootopia City Hall Councillor. In this career, he was introduced to Bogo Fruden, the current chief executive of the Zootopia Police Department. Since they were working together on the same council, Leodore and Fruden often bumped into each other while doing their job. They formed a friendship over the next few years and considered it important after Leodore's resignation as councillor. The 50th MOTZA Election In 2011, Leodore announced candidacy in the 50th MOTZA Election under the Geocratic flag. He accepted his nomination for his party after his 13 opponents suspended their MOTZA campaigns. He then went into the MOTZA finals going against Sarah Ladio for his position. After the election, Leodore won by a landslide with a total of 76.8% of the popular vote and 293 total electoral votes. Leodore and Dawn Bellwether, his assistant mayor, celebrated with a victory speech in Savanna Central. Inauguration Day On January 13th, 2013, Leodore was sworn into Zootopia office and gave his oath to Zootopia and Mammalia. "I will make sure that my people will be respected and not denied. I will make sure that no matter what happens, I will do what I can to make sure that in Zootopia, anyone can be anything." Bogo Fruden placed the Zootopia Medal of Honor on his neck and spoke out to the crowd. "Leodore is a nice man. He will do whatever is possible to make Zootopia better and to follow his oath truly. Do not worry Zootopia. Hope has returned." 2013 - 2014 From Leodore's inauguration to late 2014, angry mobs of people would march day and night outside of important buildings such as the Zootopia City Hall Building, the Zootopia Police Department, and even Leodore's office building due to the loss of jobs for 3,000,000 Zootopia citizens. Anger started in many parts of Zootopia's boroughs and more and more people joined more and more marches. Leodore's administration workers began to worry that this would be the end of society. Leodore suggested in March 2014 that resignation would be the right option for him. Later that month, however, announced he had changed his mind out his resignation. Many people complained about this. They stopped complaining, however, when Leodore created 1.3 million jobs by the end of the year. This means that Leodore holds the record for the 3rd most amount of jobs created in 8 months by any politician in the Animal Kingdom. The marches against Leodore officially came to an end in February 2015. Role In The ZSO The ZSO played a huge role in Leodore's career and legacy. He was caught red-handed on March 16th, 2016 by keeping the 14 missing mammal cases falsely imprisoned in an old East Galedon hospital under control by the 7th Civilian Wolf Troop. Leodore took his prison period, but was released 1 month later, with the ZPD figuring out that the mammal cases were specifically caused for Leodore to manage. After his release, he was given a brand new serving term, meaning that he was able to go for another re-run in 2020 for MOTZA. He was officially announced back into office on November 27, 2016.